Snow Tainted with Blood
by Neeky-chan
Summary: Elzbieta is a wealthy cat demon that has a terrible past with vampires. Amara is a newly turned vampire cat demon who doesn't remember her past. Their lives are completely different and will find themselves in an odd friendship. Story intersects later with Frozen Sorrows by SarentoKensei. Rated T... just to be safe. Mainly OC story, mentions Nations, human names used. AU
1. First Meeting

**Hi everyone! It's Neeky-chan! I have been sending emails back and forth with SarentoKensei and I've done most of the editing.**

**This is like a side story to Frozen Sorrows. Starring, Amara and Elzbieta. The OCs of Frozen Sorrows.**

**I hope you like the story! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Hetalia? If I owned Hetalia, it would suck. End of story**

_The world consumed in fire._

_It's everywhere. Mommy, Daddy, where are you?_

_The fire, it burns._

_Oh no... oh no oh no oh no..._

_Mommy, please wake up! Daddy, why are you covered in blood? Why are you sleeping?_

_Our mansion's on fire, my Governess has fled._

_Are you...dead? Like brother? When the horses trampled his small figure?_

_No... I'm alone._

_Alone..._

Elzbieta shook of those memories. The vampires murdered her big-shot cat-demon parents, and when they couldn't find Elzbieta, they decided to burn down the mansion. Elzbieta frowned, and pushed a brown lock of hair from her wig behind her ear. Her wig concealed both her cat ears, and snow white hair, which matched perfectly in the pure white snow of Russia.

But that's when Elzbieta looked down the snow ridden path, and gave a disgusted look. A young vampire boy was feeding with his master off of a young girl and her parents. Ruby droplets melted the snow, the boy was trembling as he stopped feeding. He began crying. Elzbieta let out a dry laugh, it was obvious it was his first time killing someone. She adjusted the white fur on her long coal coloured coat. She could practically see the burn marks that covered her right arm.

The older vampire started yelling at the boy, who only cried harder. The man grabbed the boy by the hair, and marched off with him. Leaving a disturbing mess to be buried in the snow.

Elzbieta walked on, moving to the far right so she didn't have to look at the mess. An eye patch covered her left eye, making it so she didn't have to see what she didn't want. She would have walked on too, if her ears didn't pick up the sound of a beating heart.

She looked down at the girl the vampire boy fed off of.

The girl took in deep, pained breaths. Her head was covered by her coat's hood, hair flowed in messy silver waves. Elzbieta smirked, debating on leaving the stupid girl to die or to just snapping her neck and ending her pain. One less vampire on this wretched earth was always good.

But the girls hood twitched, and amber eyes slowly opened up and stared into Elzbieta's one blue one.

Elzbieta moved with her cat like grace and slowly knelt down and removed the grey hood. Red tipped cat ears lay low and sad. Something called out to Elzbieta about this girl. It was obvious that she was turning into a vampire, and it was even more apparent that she wasn't a purebred like herself. Elzbieta smiled, remembering the fact that newborn vampires needed masters to obey, and she could use a personal servant. She picked up the girl, growling as some of her blood stained the white fur on her coat. The girl was trembling hard, and she didn't appear to be Russian. No, she was a different race...

Elzbieta sped up, feeling the girl beginning to freeze, and Elzbieta didn't feel like taking off her coat. The girl's heart was racing, she felt like she was running a marathon, yet her body was freezing. Elzbieta knew the screaming would start soon.

"OPEN UP THE GATES!" She screamed outside, the gate keeper quickly opened. She ran up the steps and threw open the doors.

"Tobias," She panted. "Take the girl..."A man jumped to her attention.

"Yes ma'am." Tobias said. Tobias was a favored servant of Elzbieta. His family were farmers and incredibly poor. They sold Tobias to work as a servant for someone in Russia. Elzbieta saw nobody would want the weakly built pale blonde man, and that she could find a use for him. So she took him in. He saw the more wrathful sides of the mistress of the house; she has kicked him, screamed at him, and cried to him when she woke up from nightmares. She always sent a fair pay back to his family, however good of a job she thought he did.

Tobias took the girl away, and placed her in one of the many guest bedrooms. Elzbieta removed her coat and wig. Her short white hair looked unnatural on her skin. Her white ears popped up. She was a purebred Persian cat, her one blue eye trailed along the riches of her mansion. She brought a hand up to her eye patch. When her house burned down, the house was rebuilt to be exactly like before. Everything in it was exactly the same. Every knick knack, every rug, every photo. It was exactly the same.

When Tobias came back, he addressed Elzbieta.

"If I may, who is she? She smells like a vampire." Tobias was a half dog demon, half human, and yet somehow had a stronger nose then Elzbieta herself.

"She was recently turned. She will begin a process the vampires call 'Tancordia.' Once the vampire blood pierces her heart, that is."

"What is Tancordia?" Tobias asked with a confused expression.

"Well, when the vampire blood enters another being, it wrecks havoc in there system. Eventually the blood reaches the heart-" The girl screamed, then it was cut off instantly "Then," Elzbieta continued "She dies."

"That's Tancordia?"

"Nyet," Elzbieta laughed "Tancordia is when the vampire rips into the heart, killing the person. Then the body cries out for life, and accepts the blood, which mends the heart, the heart begins to pump it. Mending the destruction caused upon arrival. The mending is slow, and takes about a week."

Tobias chuckled "That sounds rather painful. So you had an unnatural urge to be nice, and took her in? You should know better, you can't just take one vampire in, they deserve friends." Tobias teased.

Elzbieta rolled her eyes "Whatever, do you want to go out and find one for me?"

"Ah, no." Tobias made a face. "Nonetheless, why did you take her in?"

Elzbieta looked away. The girl needed a master, otherwise the vampire mind would become deformed. But now that she thought of it, she really didn't need a new servant. She sighed.

"I suppose if I raise her right, she won't turn out evil like most vampires. And, her parents,...were killed in front of her like...me." Elzbieta crossed her arms and frowned. Tobias nodded and smiled.

"I understand, it's okay." She saw herself in the girl.

"A-anyways. Where is Ally?" Tobias shrugged. As if on cue, a Persian cat walked in. Her head held high and proud. "C'mere, honey." Elzbieta bent down and the cat jumped into her arms, climbing onto her shoulders.

* * *

A week passed by dreadfully slow for the impatient girl. When the week finally passed, she went into the room where the girl slept. Tobias brought the girl breakfast for when she woke.

She moved slowly, waking from her deep slumber. Her big, amber eyes fluttered open slowly. Her mouth was open slightly. A zombie like stare looked at Elzbieta, who quickly recognized what it meant.

She was hungry.

She recognized the stare from when vampires drank the blood from her parents.

The girl bared her fangs, and Elzbieta gave a disgusted look.

"Here" She handed the cup of blood Tobias brought in. "Drink it, you'll feel better." The girl slowly took the cup, and brought it to her nose. Sniffing it, and then drinking it greedily.

She got most way through the cup before she seemed to know what she was doing and spit whatever blood was left in her mouth back into the cup.

Elzbieta was surprised at this action.

"Bleh! Vhat _am_ I doing?" She hissed, her voice slightly cracked. "It has never tasted like zat! Blood is supposed to be metallic not sveet and tangy!" She had a strong accent that Elzbieta couldn't place.

This girl seemed to defy the rules of being a vampire and it left Elzbieta stunned. The girl turned to her, ears twitching.

"Who're you? My name's Amara, a half-bred cat demon." The silverette stared at the pure-bred cat demon.

Confused, Elzbieta wearily asked, "Wha... why- aren't you hungry for blood?"

"Should I be? No. I'm not _thirsty_, I'm hungry. Blood doesn't sound like somezing I should eat normally." Amara shrugged. "Could you tell me who you are?"

Elzbieta just looked at her in disbelief. A vampire who has just woken up is telling her she's a cat demon like herself.

This cannot be happening.

It would explain the cat ears, tail and claws, though.

"Um, I'm Elzbieta. Born in this country, but from another. Do you know where you are?"

"N-no. Vhere are ve? I don't remember anyzing besides my name and vhat I am." Amara rubbed her head.

"You are in Russia. Where are you from, you don't sound Russian." Elzbieta popped a grape into her mouth.

"I don't know..."

"Why are you here, in this country?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you understand that you aren't only a half cat demon any more?

Amara giggled nerviously. "Z-zen what am I?" Elzbieta looked away.

"A vampire..."

Amara's eyes widened before speaking again.

"Vamp- ... oh." She probably remembered the vampire that had supposedly killed her. "Vhat is my purpose now?" She asked herself. "Ein Vampir zu sein, klingt nicht sehr lustig..." She muttered.

Elzbieta had a dejá vu moment. Has she met this girl before? No, it's not possible. She would remember someone like Amara.

"I don't understand what you just said. Could you repeat it?" Elzbieta asked.

"Huh? Oh, I said, being a vampire doesn't sound very fun. Didn't I say sat in englisch?" She asked confused.

Then she became excited. "Does zat mean I know two different languages? Genial!" (Awesome) Amara threw her arms in the air with a huge grin. Elzbieta twitched.

Amara was already getting on her nerves.

"Da, I would suppose you know two languages. Sounds German, in my opinion." Elzbieta pushed her hair back. "Well, if you aren't going to drink the blood, Tobias will make you something to eat-TOBIAS~" she sang. The Norwegian man came in quickly.

"Yes ma'am?" His pale blue eyes trailed over to Amara, who waved excitedly over to him.

"Hallo! Who are you?" She sprang out of bed and gave him a hug. Tobias flinched at the sudden touch.

"I'm Tobias. Apparently Elzbieta's chef today." Elzbieta glared at his comment

"Ha ha. Whatever." She thought about how she kept making him cook, and the reason she called him in.

"M-make something for Amara, something simple too. I don't know what she can or cannot digest." Elzbieta ordered. Tobias nodded and set off to do his task.

"Who vas zat?" Amara looked back at Elzbieta.

"That was Tobias, he is a servant. Think of him however you wish." Elzbieta closed her eyes. "Do you really think you should be standing?" She asked.

"Mmhmm! I feel fine, if zat's vhat you're asking. Sooooo. Vhy am I here? Who's mansion is zis? Are you a servant here too?"

Elzbieta's eyes snapped open.

"A servant? Never in a million years would I be something as low class as a _servant_." Elzbieta snapped. It was obvious she was very protective on her rank in society.

Amara put her hands in the air the way one would signaling they meant no harm.

"Sorry. Zen who is the master of zis house?"

"I am."

"Well, um. You probably a lot stronger then me. Heh." Elzbieta chuckled.

"Don't get any ideas... go ahead and test your strength. Break a lamp, break the bed, I really don't care."

"Huh? You don't care? How vierd."

"Its not vierd-er, weird!" Elzbieta took a deep breath and sighed, calming herself down. "Izvinte, I worded my English wrong."

Amara giggled. "Eezvanete?"

"_Izvinte_. It's Russian for excuse me." Elzbieta rubbed her eyes. Her family owned a huge company, and she being in charge of it, was rather tired.

"Oh, you're Russian?" Amara smiled.

"Nye- no. I'm Lithuanian. I probably have some Russian in me though. English is my second language. I studied it to the point where I don't have an accent like you." Elzbieta said, followed by a yawn.

"Oh. You must be very vealthy, and have had lots of tutors." Amara said. Elzbieta pondered over the fact of how she is self taught, never once having a tutors help.

"Y-yeah." Elzbieta said softly. Tobias walked in with a tray of various fruits, bread, and cheeses.

"Here you go! And for m'lady." He handed Elzbieta a cat treat. Elzbieta stared at it, before taking it and throwing it at Tobias head.

"Idiot." She glared, as both Tobias and Amara laughed at the blushing girl. Her hair looked twice as white against the tomato red blush.

"Lyuboi... Tobias, don't you have something better to spend your money on then cat treats that I'm going to just hit you with?"

Tobias ignored her comment and said,

"Salmon for dinner, Elzbieta?"

"Oh yes please! W-wait...hey! Don't mock me! I'll give you the thin little fish bones a mangy mutt like you would enjoy for dinner." Elzbieta smirked, thinking on how he would choke on them.

"I thank you for the offer, but I would much rather not. I'll go tell the chef to make some for dinner though."

"Spasibo, ukhudi." She looked away.

"Fine, fine. Your welcome-palzhalsta. But you don't need to tell me to go away" he said, leaving the room. Elzbieta rubbed her temples, a headache forming fast.

"He's an interesting person." Amara said, nibbling on the foods she had been given. "I vill enjoy my stay here."

"I don't know what to say." Elzbieta growled.

When Amara was done eating, she went over to the wall and punched it. The impact made a hole a bit bigger than her head and she giggled.

"I vonder vat vould happen if I hit a rock. Vould it crack or shatter?" Amara stuck her head through the hole. "Kuhlen Sie! Zis place is amazing!" She said happily. She took her head out of the hole and grinned at Elzbieta. "I've never seen somezing so amazing before! Are you really letting me stay here?" She asked.

"Da, I made my decision." Elzbieta sighed. _'But at what price?_' She thought.

"Vhy are you making the decisions? Vat about you parents? You can't be over 16." Amara asked. But from the expression Elzbieta gave, she looked down.

"They are dead. _Vampires_ killed them." Her hand touched her arm, rubbing it softly. Discolouration of the skin plagued her memories with the fire and her parents.

"Why do you have an eye patch?" She asked, trying to change the subject she obviously was sensitive about.

She brought a hand to her left eye, knowing what laid beneath it.

"Svyatoslav...moi brat..." (my brother)Elzbieta mumbled softly, before glaring sharply at Amara. "Kak ty smyeesh'zhalkii negodyai, kak vy prokommentiruete takuyu veshch'!" (How dare a pathetic wretch like you comment on such a thing!) She snapped. She finally lost her cool and the tips of her nails looked practically looked like claws. She stood up sharply and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door hard behind her.

Amara flinched at the loud noise, ears flattening against her head, and looked after her with a sad expression. 'Her eyes were so sad... I want to change that!' She thought. Her eyes were now filled with determination at her new found goal.

Amara smiled. It will be hard but it'll be worth it. She then felt a slight chill coming from the hole she had made.

She looked at it for a moment. Deciding that this will be her room here, she moved the dresser, that was right next to the hole, so it was covering it and the wind wasn't as strong.

"Zat'll be makeshift until I can fix it." Amara smiled. "Ah, she never told me if I could leave ze room or not... I guess I'll go exploring!" She grinned, heading for the door.

Amara walked around the mansion, only getting lost twice before somehow winding up in the kitchen.

Tobias was in there, who jumped when he heard her enter.

"Ah, p-priviyet. Do you need something ma'am?" He addressed her, slightly bowing.

"Huh? Oh, er no... vell actually yes! I vant to go outside and see vhat it looks like." Amara smiled.

Tobias shook his head, you could see his floppy pale coloured ears when he did this.

"I don't think mistress would approve of that..." he said slowly.

"Vhy not? I am forbidden to leave?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No! Well, not that I know of. Sh-she did tell you about, what you are, right?"

"Ja?" She said slowly.

"I don't think you can go outside, under the sun."

"Vhy not?'

"You will burn, I believe."

Amara looked down at her feet. "So I can never valk in the sun again?"

"I don't thin- I shouldn't say nothing. I know nothing of vampires. Elzbieta is in her study, its upstairs and to the right. Since her parents murder, she studied vampires in plot to exterminate the ones who killed her mother and father. She eventually succeeded, but her shoulder is scarred where she was attacked. Don't ask about her eye patch, or any burn marks you see. This mansion, it is a copy. It was originally burned down."

"It vas? Vhy?" Amara asked with interest.

"Vampires killed her parents, but couldn't find Elzbieta. They set the house ablaze in order to kill her. She barely escaped."

"And the eye patch?"

"I really don't know. I believe it has something to do with her eye colour. But I don't know the real reason."

Amara nodded. "Danke..." she smiled and left the kitchen to find Elzbieta.

From what Amara knew, Elzbieta was alone. Her parents were dead, and what little Russian she knew, so was her brother (Brat means brother.)

Elzbieta was all alone.

And so was she.

She decided to make it so they both wouldn't be alone anymore!

With this in mind, Amara asked Tobias another question.

"Vhen vill you think Elzbieta vill calm down?" She asked innocently. Tobias looked surprised.

"W-well, it could take hours if you mentioned something about her past." He stuttered. Amara began thinking for a moment.

She decided that she'll give her 3 hours before deciding to bug her. If she wasn't done in that time frame, Amara will go bug her anyway. Just not with touchy subjects. Those could wait.

"Vhen vill I be able to get new clothes? I can't keep vearing ze same clothes forever." She stated. Then she scrunched up her nose. "Are you a dog? Not zat I don't like dogs but, it probably has been a vhile since I've smelt one."

"The clothes... you'd need to talk with Mistress on that. And yes, I am a dog. Half dog-demon." He said with a soft smile. His eyes shone with pride.

"Ah, Okay! I don't hurt dog demons unless zey give me a reason to." Amara smiled. Tobias chuckled nervously.

Nearly four hours had past and Elzbieta was still in her study, locking herself inside. Amara tried to open the door, but it was apparent she did not want to be bothered. It was nearly 15:38 when she finally came out.

Amara was waiting outside the door, in which Elzbieta grimaced, then faked a smile.

"Privyet Amara. How are you?"

Amara smiled a real smile. "I'm good, danke...ummm oomenya sprakissna sposeebo. U coo cu vas deelo?" Elzbieta flinched at the poor Russian.

"I'm good, spasibo." Elzbieta said. "Do you need something?"

Amara motioned to the clothes she was wearing. "M-may I have some clothes?" For the first time Elzbieta's ears perked up to their full height.

"Of course! Tobias! Bring Amara some of my clothes." She turned to Amara. "Sorry, I only have my clothes or maid outfits. Mine might be a little tight around the chest area." Amara noticed Elzbieta's chest was rather tiny.

"I'm sure I can make do." Amara smiled.

Amara also noticed that, even though she was shorter than Elzbieta, she was much curvier.

"Vhen ve can, ve could go to a town or somezing to pick up some clothes for myself." Amara suggested. "Oh, and do you have a library somevhere? I love reading."

Elzbieta nodded.

"I can take you to the library after Tobias gets you some of my clothes." She replied. Amara beamed and bounced around in joy. Reading was one of her most favorite pass times but she didn't know why.

"Danke! I'm so happy!" Her body was just radiating with happiness.

Amara wanted to hug Elzbieta but didn't because she felt that she needed to get to know her better. She wanted her to be able to trust her, even if it was just a little bit.

What better to get her trust to start with a smile and a bit of pestering?

"Well," Elzbieta moved her ears down low, almost sad like. She always had them that way. "I would have to send Tobias into town and have him grab some sunscreen."

"Sunscreen? Does zat work?" Amara cocked her head to the right.

"D-da. It does. Don't ask me how- I really have no clue." She chuckled softly.

"Anyvays, vhere is the library?" Amara suddenly beamed with excitement.

Elzbieta's ears popped up once more, and gave Amara her first real smile.

"Ah, I'm afraid it's not that large." Elzbieta said, leaving the room, motioning for Amara to follow.

Amara followed Elzbieta to one of the many grand doors, unsure of how Elzbieta remembered all of them.

"Please wait out here while I close the curtains." Elzbieta slipped inside.

Moments later she slipped out again, her hand telling her to come.

The library had over two hundred and thirty seven genres. Many different authors, fictions, non-fictions. Amara stood with amazement.

"Zis is small?" She said.

"Well, I never said it was small, it's just not as big as my library in Wales."

"You have anozer one!" Amara turned and looked into her eye.

"W-well, I own the co-company...that sorta...publishes the books"

"Really? How cool! I look forward to reading zese books!" Amara's eyes shone with excitement and happiness. Her smile was the largest yet.

Amara danced around to express her happiness rather than hugging Elzbieta and profusely thanking her. The last part seemed pretty stupid.

"I'm glad you like it." Elzbieta's cheeks became a light pink as her lips turned into a small smile.

"Vhich books vould you recommend me reading first?" Amara asked.

"W-well... A favorite of mine... I like 'From Dawn to Blood' or 'The Battle of Dune's Wind'..." Elzbieta muttered.

"'The Battle of Dune's Vind'? As in, from za Battle series by Raine?" Amara asked. Elzbieta nodded. "I've heard a lot of good remarks on that story. I shall start with zat one." Amara ran off to look for the books.

Elzbieta walked over to a smaller section, labeled книги для детей. She blushed slightly, giving a mental prayer for Amara's inability to read and comprehend Russian. She grabbed a thin book, and sat on the floor. Putting her finger to the top of the page and mouthing the words.

Amara looked over at Elzbieta, noticing she was struggling. Surely this rich girl couldn't be struggling!

"Hey, vhat are you reading?" She asked. Elzbieta jumped and her ears moved into a defensive position.

"Nothing that concerns you." She quickly said, but Amara looked over, noticed it was in English, and started reading the story.

"So Vinni Pukh and Pitachok learned zeir lesson on staying ver too long vhen out visiting-" She was cut off when Elzbieta slammed it shut, blushing like mad.

"Vinni Pukh? Pitachok? Vinnie za Pooh and Piglet?" Amara asked. Elzbieta looked away.

"Elzbieta, I don't mean to be rude, but can you read?" Amara expected the girl to snap at her, instead she just shook her head.

"In Russian, troubles with Lithuanian, and English is so hard... I even have troubles in Russian, reading is very hard for me..." She mumbled, embarrassed to no end.

"Vait, you own an editing and publishing company, own all zese books, yet can't read?" Amara bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"So what! You can't walk in the sun!" Elzbieta snapped, a low blow even from her. Amara looked down.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for..." Elzbieta said.

"No, teasing you was. I'm sorry." Amara smiled, so did Elzbieta.

The two girls were quiet for a few minutes.

"If you vant, I could help you to read Englisch... Actually, I have ze impression I taught it to myself..." Amara's face scrunched up in thought.

She then shrugged and looked at Elzbieta. "It's not uncommon to find someone who has trouble reading." Amara smiled sweetly.

"But it makes me feel so stupid struggling with something as simple as reading. It's just, the words get mixed up. The R's flip both ways, so do the N's. The T turn into M's, and E's turn into 3's...(reference to Russian, it tends to flip around like this... T's are written as M's, the backwards N represents an EE sound, the backwards R represents a YA so on, so forth) its just so, taxing." She pouted. "The books I told you I read were read by Tobias to me." Amara raised her eyebrows.

"I zought Englisch vas simple to learn. Maybe if you tried one letter at a time vith small vords you'd get it?" Amara suggested. _'Then again, German is similar to English, which is probably why it was so simple to learn it in the first place.'_ She thought. Elzbieta seemed to be considering this.

"Well, so is Russian. This study is called Kah-bee-nyet. This book is called Vinni Pukh. That's a Lahm-pa" she said, pointing to a lamp. "That's dev-yair" she pointed to a door. "Ee tahm kav-yor" she slipped into full Russian. She pulled out her phone and said "Teh-leh-fohn" she put her cell aside. "See vhat I mean, da?" her accent was thick and strong, she covered her mouth with embarrassment. "S-sorry" her voice sounded normal again. "Anyways, Russian is very similar to ang-gla-skee. The Cyrillic just throws people off...I guess that's what throws me off with the English lettering" she sighed

Amara smiled. She liked her accent.

"I don't mind. People have a hard time vith somezing. And your accent is cute." Elzbieta was caught off guard at the statement and looked away blushing.

"T-thanks..." she stuttered.

"Anytime, Elzbieta!" Amara mock saluted. This caused Elzbieta to stifle a giggle. "Vhat now, captain?"

"Well, I-I have to check my stocks and how well the books are selling. and- oh crap! TOBIIIAAAASSS PEOPLE ARE COMING OVER" She screamed. Amara covered her ears.

"Ow" she mumbled. Tobias walked in.

"When?" He said.

Elzbieta looked frazzled. "Um," She checked her watch

"In 20 minutes or less." She tugged on her hair "Oh damn! Tobias, prepare a quick, good meal. Umm...umm... Amara! Help me get dressed!"

Amara raised her eyebrows.

"You cannot do it yourself?"

Elzbieta frowned. "What I shall be wearing is impossible to put on by myself. The Mayor of Vilinus is coming over, he is planning to make a huge investment and I like money. Come! We have not time to waste!"

**Soooo, how'd you like it? :3 Oh and just so you know, Elzbieta is NOT falling in love with Amara. The blushing was more out of embarrassment and she's not used to having someone like Amara around… that's gonna change real fast :3**

**(This feels like my own story since I'm making so many edits)**


	2. Beginning of a plot?

**Hello again! Sorry it's been so long! I haven't been able to get my brother off the computer. I have now so, read on! I corrected Amara's accent, originally it was mixed with French and German.**

**The last little bit towards the end of the chapter was done by me. But most of the ideas were SarentoKensei's! :D**

**Now I will be quiet. Enjoy the story. :3**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it would suck. :P**

* * *

Amara let herself be partially dragged to Elzbieta's room for there could be nothing that could stop her. Amara just smiled to herself, knowing his will be interesting living with this girl.

"After I help you into your dress, vill I dress as a maid?" Amara asked as they reached the room.

Elzbieta blinked and looked at Amara.

"Yes, but only while my important guests are around. There really is no way around it. Now help me with this dress!" She pouted impatiently.

She was holding a frilly purple and yellow dress. Amara just chuckled softly but inwardly cringed at the yellow.

She has now decided that she hates the colour yellow.

As Elzbieta began to take off her clothes, she slowed dramatically when her long sleeve shirt and jeans came off. Amara winced at the mixture of purple and red on her skin. Parts of the skin just looked like mush... and was rather gross. Elzbieta touched her arm slightly before slipping into the dress, turning around for Amara to do the complicated straps and buttons.

Elzbieta smiled as she stepped in front of the mirror. It was obvious this was her favorite dress. She stood there for a moment, before rushing to grab a wig and oh so carefully place it over her hair. Her eye patch looked out of place, and Elzbieta realized that. She ran around the room as well as she could until she found a yellow hate, adorned with white lace and a purple ribbon. She slipped the eye patch off and into a pocket-like fold in her dress, keeping her eye closed. She placed the hat on her head in a way that the lace covered her left eye. Brown locks of hair were curled, and yellow heels were stepped into.

When Elzbieta was done, she looked like a different person.

And while Elzbieta was doing all the stuff she could do herself, Amara located a maid outfit. It was so much simpler then Elzbieta's, she put it on by herself, then positioned her ears in a way that it just looked like hair that stuck out a little.

"Ura~" Elzbieta softly cheered. "Now, let's go wait in the foyer."

"Should I follow you, Elzbieta?" Amara asked with a smile.

"Yes and while he's here, call me 'mistress.'" She said, walking out of her room.

"As you vish... mistress." Amara truly thought this situation was funny. But she didn't want to piss Elzbieta off since she seemed like a completely different person.

Elzbieta looked over her shoulder for a moment and Amara caught a glimpse of cold glare from her icy blue eye.

_'No wonder nobody in this house says anything back to her. It must be the way I'm dresses at the moment_.' She thought.

Elzbieta sighed loudly. Then she straightened her back and held her hands together. She looked very regal, and a lot different then her usual lazy clothing and white hair.

The knock at the door caused her to jump slightly, then she re-adjusted her wig. Tobias quickly went to her door. The military brown haired man stood in a suit.

Amara was eager to see what goes on when Elzbieta has guests over. Amara stood in the shadows, blending in and keeping quiet.

"Ah, Ms. Arlov. You look as spectacular as ever." The Mayor said, taking hold of Elzbieta's hand, and kissing her fingers. She smiled, bitterly.

"Let's not get hasty" she said, taking away her hand. "My servants are performing their duties, we are alone in the room. Let's quickly get down to business. I don't want this night to drag on." She said sharply, it was obvious she's met the man before, and flat out disliked him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not get _hasty_. The night has only begun! I'm making a big investment, I expect entertainment... besides, you lying bitch, we are not alone." He smirked at her, then shot a look over to Amara. Elzbieta motioned for her to come over. Almost a disgusted look, as if talking to a servant would catch her a cold.

"Amara. I want you to go to the kitchen, and tell Tobias to bring the ...new supplies, and his meal. Now. And do try not to get lost this time, okay?"

Amara had been surprised that Elzbieta hadn't noticed her presence and that mayor did. She smiled softly and bowed like any servant would.

"Of course, Mistress Elzbieta." Amara replied, voice still thick with her German accent. She quickly but politely exited the room. Even though she was curious of them, she didn't linger. Something about that man made her uneasy. She couldn't put her finger on it.

As Amara thought, she somehow actually found the kitchen.

"Zat vas quicker zan I zought it vould be." She blinked then went inside to find Tobias. "Tobias!" The dog demon turned around to look at her.

"Oh, Miss Amara. Did you need something?" He asked.

"Elzbieta said for you to bring out ze food and to pick up za supplies from earlier. She seemed razer cold about it zough..." she said in thought. _'And that mayor..._'

What Amara didn't know is she actually said the last part aloud. Quietly, but just enough for Tobias to hear.

"T-the mayor's here? Creepier perverted bastard..." Tobias stuttered. His suit was torn and his arm was bleeding and purple. He rubbed it softly, apparent it was sensitive.

"Are you okay? You look...veirded out." He said, moving to grab the 'supplies' and the meal.

"Here take this" he handed her a box, before taking trays of food with his right hand. He folded his suit in such a manner that the sleeve didn't expose the hole.

"Vhat happened to your arm?" Amara said, holding the box and taking a tray of food.

Tobias looked at it and frowned.

"Don't tell Elzbieta 'no'..." Tobias mumbled. Amara's eyes widened as she recognized the wound as frostbite.

"She did zat?" Amara put the box on the table as Tobias sadly nodded. "Put ze food down." Amara said as Tobias raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Please, just do it?" She said and Tobias put the food down.

Amara put her hands around the frostbite, and concentrated her energy into her hands. She started warming his flesh, to the point where he pulled his arm away from the heat.

"Wow. You can control the exact opposite thing of Elzbieta. Fire. She's going to be scared shitless when she finds out." He chuckled sadly. "Jeg ho e hun sender nok pengar for min familie." He mumbled before quickly picking up the food again and marching out the door, Amara right behind.

"Fire is very useful. And can be very pretty. Like firevorks!" Amara smiled. She kept herself from skipping. "And she is an Ice Persian, nein? I'm a Flame Albino!" Amara didn't know how she knew that, she but liked it. She grinned.

Tobias just smiled while chuckling to himself.

As the two, er, servants, entered the dining room, Elzbieta sent an angered glare towards the two.

"It is not our place to speak" Tobias said in such a soft voice, Amara could barely hear. Amara nodded softly and placed the box on the table next to Elzbieta. She made a disgusted look, before looking to Tobias, awaiting her meal.

He told the chef to prepare the salmon awhile ago, so the meal was absolutely perfect. Two lemon slices sat on top as Tobias sliced into it for her.

Amara was almost jealous. The fish smelled divine, and she wanted some. She shook that thought off.

"The meal is set, I do hope you enjoy." Elzbieta frowned at the man that sat next to her. "Now, Mr. Laurinaitis, do tell me what has gone on in your life. I am truly interested." Sarcasm laced her voice, the man smirked.

"My three year old son, Toris, commanded his first servant yesterday. It was awfully cute." He said, before cutting into his fish and taking a bite. His eyes widening at the flavors.

"Oh my, if I do say, this is amazing!" Mr. Laurinatis smiled.

But Elzbieta was scowling.

"He commanded a servant? Are you going to teach him how to beat them next?" She put a piece of fish into her mouth. Mr. Laurinatis choked on his water.

"I don't do that!" He near cried.

"The women tell me different, why do you think I invited you over?" She cocked her head to the right, an evil grin graced her features. The man set his cup down hard.

"I would suggest you stop insulting me." He glared.

"I am making a huge profit _everyday_. You make only a portion of what I make each day." She brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "I am also Russian; I would advise you not to mess with me."

Tobias smirked at these words. He knew she was mainly Lithuanian, with only a quarter Russian.

Laurinatis coughed. "Well, I know you want the money, it will help your business-"

"I don't need the money. I can get by on my own. I thought it would be nice to help you _Lithuanians_ by giving you 40 percent of what I make off of every book I sell that you profited too." She sipped some of her water as Laurinatis' mouth dropped. "Giving that 30 percent goes to any charity in Lithuania of your choosing." Laurinatis nodded sharply.

"O-of course-"

"But, if you don't want to...that is no loss to me." She grinned evilly.

Amara realized just how hard it will be to gain her trust.

Elzbieta was like the ice queen. And Amara was the fire servant. Tobias hadn't said or moved since he backed away from the two standing a good distance away from the two.

Amara copied so she didn't get to feel Elzbieta's wrath. When they were talking about beating the servants, Amara had a shock go through her entire body. It stung and it made it hard to breathe.

A memory flashed through her mind.

_'I don't want you leaving this house, child!' A man yelled at her. The man struck her and told her to go to her room. Amara didn't know what she did wrong_. Was that her father? Why would he do that to her? Wasn't she a good child?

Many questions swarmed her head but took notice of her position. She was still standing straight but she was gripping her arm nearly to the point to draw blood.

Amara gained a small headache as she shook a little bit. She didn't know when she could leave the room but she knew better than to flee.

Elzbieta picked up the smell and sighed. She knocked her napkin off the table.

"Pick it up." She snapped at Amara. Amara jumped and obliged. She was about to hand it to Elzbieta when she said

"Bring me a new one" she said blankly, before turning back to the meal and the Mayor. Amara nodded quickly, taking it as a good moment to clean the wound she made.

Once Amara was out of sight and out of ear shot, she fell to her knees. She was panting. Who knew regaining memories was so painful?

When Amara felt better, she got up and headed to the kitchen again to get a napkin. After she got the napkin, she played with the fire that appeared in her hand. Amara made it extra careful to make sure the napkin didn't catch fire either.

Amara put the fire out as she got back to the dining room. She politely approached Elzbieta and placed the napkin next to her and backed away.

Elzbieta raised her eyebrows at her "_I would have thought you would have taken that as a sign to leave_." She said in German. Amara was taken aback that she knew how to speak it, no matter how bad her accent was.

"S-sorry" Amara mumbled in English.

Amara then left the room. She was thoroughly confused and decided to go to the library again. Reading helped her with lots of things.

She began to humming softly.

When she reached the library, she found a random book in her native language.

Glancing at the title, it read 'Children of Fire and Ice.' The book looked like a children's book but she was curious on what laid inside it. So, she began.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl of fire in the forest. She was happy and content. One day, she found a child of ice by the river alone and attempted to approach him._

_The child of fire was stopped by a child of earth saying that ice is the enemy of fire. She did not care and stood in front of the ice boy._

_He was surprised. No one had ever approached him like she did before._

_The fire girl spoke with a smile, "We'll be friends, yes?" The ice boy was known for being cynical and cold but he couldn't shake the good feeling he had from the girl. He replied saying, "I suppose..."_

_The fire girl was thrilled-_

Amara didn't have a chance to finish the book as Tobias came in looking around.

"Amara! Why didn't you return to the kitchen?" He asked.

"Vas I supposed to?" Amara asked.

"Well, dressed like that, yes." He pointed at the maid outfit she wore.

"Oh..." She said, closing the book and putting it back in her original spot. She thought Elzbieta gave her permission to leave. She stood up, then screamed when she heard a gunshot.

Tobias ran out the room, Amara followed.

Elzbieta stood, her wig was gone, and her ears lay low, a frown lay on her face and her right shoulder was bleeding.

"Damn. I was careless." She removed her hat, and her left eye was closed.

"Now, look into my eyes." her eye snapped open, and Tobias quickly turned Amara away.

"I didn't think she'd do this so soon." He softly said.

Laurinatis screamed; a scream of pure horror while Tobias looked down. Elzbieta didn't make a sound, or movement as far as Amara could tell.

She wondered what was going on.

Amara just sat there, curious as hell.

"Vhy can't I know vat's happening?" Amara whispered. _'Is there something bad that happens with her eye?'_ She had all these unanswered questions for Elzbieta and yet, Amara knew she won't answer.

"The eye is red, impossible to not stare into due to it being colour then her blue. You look to long, and you see your greatest fears. Her brother had the same thing. It's a trait that rarely happens, only to twins." Tobias said softly, yet loud enough to be heard over the screams.

"She has a twin?" Amara looked up at Tobias, who stared into the distance.

"Had." was all he said.

Amara looked down "oh..."

"Tobias." Elzbieta said. "My vig fell off. Unfortunate, da? Oh vell~ It's Laurinatis' lost. He gets to die, da? The stupid bastord ruined my dress! Ya ne tebya lyubalyu! (I hate him!)" Her voice was rich with her Russian accent. "Vhat do you zink, Amora?"

Amara looked up and smiled. "I feel uneasy about him. I don't know vat to say about him." What she really wanted to do was go back to the library and finish that book.

"My favorite meal..." Elzbieta smile twisted psychotically. She looked as if she belonged in an asylum. "…is not salmon. It's human. I am a demoness after all." Tobias coughed.

"Um, I know it's not my place-"Tobias started

"If it's not your place, then why are you doing it?" Elzbieta snapped.

"He has a child." Was all he said. Elzbieta reverted to normal.

"B-but he shot me!" She whined. It obviously didn't hurt.

"He has a child" Tobias repeated. Elzbieta sighed.

"Fine. Then I have something else in mind." She went over to the box that had the supplies in it. She pulled out various papers and opened a slot that had a red liquid in it. It was in a form that a doctor would use to give someone a shot.

"You can continue to live with your son. As long as if I never see your face again." Elzbieta turned to Laurinatis.

"O-of course!" He cried.

"But I will do something to make sure you won't tell people what I am." Laurinatis eyes opened widely. Elzbieta stuck the needle quite sharply into his neck, making the red liquid go into his system.

"Get him out of here before he starts screaming. Explain it. Go now." She commanded Tobias, who nodded obediently.

"Yes mistress," he replied as he picked up the man.

Once he was gone, Amara turned to Elzbieta.

"Vat did you do to him," she asked frightened.

"Why, I turned him into a vampire." Elzbieta sat down, bullet still in her shoulder and her left eye closed, and returned to her food.

Amara just stood there, eyes wide and looking confused.

"His punishment... is becoming a vampire? Is it really zat bad to be one?" She asked. She understood the fact that Elzbieta hated them but what did that make her? Considering that she was now half-vampire herself.

Amara decided that she hated unanswered questions.

"Don't you get what I did?" Elzbieta smiled innocently. "I damned him in such a way that he would get to see his son live. Forever. Even when he is still young and his wife and son are old and ugly." she then shuffled awkwardly. "Not that it's bad, you being a vampire. I think all your loved ones are dead-wait. Izvinte, I can't speak today."

"So, do you hate me zen?" Amara asked.

Silence filled the room.

"Nyet. Impossible." She put her fork down.

"Is it because I'm part cat zat you don't hate me?" Amara didn't know what to think. Her tail flickered from underneath the dress, looking like it was on fire.

Elzbieta saw the tail and instantly thought of a fire.

The thought of fire caused her to flinch. She stood up from her meal.

"Nyet..." She repeated herself, not knowing what to say. "You are newly turned, and have yet to become a real vampire. If you stayed with your master, that boy, then he would have raised you. Who knows how you would have turned out. He didn't necessarily look evil. His master was so mean to him..." she stared at her hands.

"I don't zink I'll ever fully turn. I've had blood before. It didn't change my appearance. Did it?" Amara smiled. She decided not to tell her about being a fire cat. Not yet, anyway.

"Good." Elzbieta said. The room was growing quickly cold. Her pale eye was becoming paler and paler like ice.

"Amara, what's your favorite colour?"

"My favorite colour?" Amara thought for a second. "Red... or orange. Zey're very pretty, bright and vivid. But I hate yellow. Unless it's complementary vith somezing." Her ears perked up to its normal height. "Vhy do you ask?"

"Mine's blue. Its ice, water, calm and cool." bits of ice sparked from her hand, the room was deathly cold.

The half-demon vampire didn't seem very affected by this. Instead, it seemed to be if she was radiating with heat.

"Ice... such a pretty form..." Amara said, smiling softly but sadly. Amara wanted to hold ice but she knew it would melt quickly in her hands.

Elzbieta smiled softly, then frowned, contemplating the situation and how she dealt with it.

"Do you think I was to hard on Laurinatis?...Do you think I should have... No. That was inevitable. I dealt with the situation like any Arlov would have."

"Okay." Amara smiled. "Vhat should we do now?" She wanted to finish her book but she want to know what Elzbieta wanted to do.

Elzbieta stared off into the distance, gazing at a beautiful portrait of who seemed to be her Mamen'ka(Russian nickname for mama). "Well, I suppose we can go read, khorosho?(okay?)" Amara leapt with joy and bounded off to the library. Elzbieta walked with her usual slow, cat-like grace.

Amara quickly grabbed the book and continued from her point. Moments later, she was rather startled to see Elzbieta sitting in front of her.

"Read to me." She demanded.

"O-okay. It's called 'Children of Fire and Ice." Amara opened the book from the beginning and started reading.

_Once upon a time, there was a girl of fire in the forest. She was happy and content._

_One day, she found a child of ice by the river alone and attempted to approach him. The child of fire was stopped by a child of earth saying that ice is he enemy of fire. She did not care and stood in front of the ice boy._

_He was surprised. No one had ever approached him like she did before. The fire girl spoke with a smile, "We'll be friends, yes?" The ice boy was known for being cynical and cold but he couldn't shake the good feeling he had from the girl. He replied saying, "I suppose..." The fire girl was thrilled to have made friends with the boy._

_For days, they both played together in secret and their bond became inseparable._

_But the parents of the children found out and disapproved of their friendship, separating the two. Before the two of them were separated, the boy gave the girl a piece of black ice. The girl gave him a flicker of purple fire and were both separated from each other._

_Years later, The Children of Fire and Ice were on the brink of war and sent the head of the element children to decide whether or not they will shed blood._

_The two people who were chosen were the fire girl and the ice boy from so long ago._

_The fire girl was cheerful and kind like before but now had a streak of a fighter and a short temper._

_The ice boy had become even icier than before he met the girl. His cold personality, tongue and actions were terrible._

_When they met together, the two felt a strong sense of déjà vu but ignored it._

_"This war seems pointless!" The fire girl exclaimed, scowling at the air._

_"...I feel the same." The Ice boy said, looking neutral._

_"So you can see that if we worked together, we could co-exist in harmony?" She asked, surprised he agreed. He nodded._

_"A girl of fire told me long ago that if a little black magic was placed on the ice, fire could be placed on top without melting it."_

_The fire girl looked at him with wide eyes._

_"I- I told a boy of ice the same thing years ago." She spoke softly._

_The fire girl took out a piece of black ice from her pocket while he took out the purple flame._

_Both of them smiled and placed the two objects together, not knowing what will happen if they did._

_It did not explode, or shatter. The two pieces just sat there, peacefully sitting on the table._

_The Ice boy smiled freely as he watched the flame dance on the ice. The fire girl slyly took his hand in hers and looked away, blushing._

_No one knows what happened to the two after this discovery. They could have been exiled; they could have found a way for the two elements to co-exist in harmony. All we know for sure is that they lived together for the rest of their lives, no matter what happened to them._

Amara finished the book and looked at Elzbieta. She was quite surprised to see that Elzbieta had fallen asleep.

"Don't take it personally; she tends to get tired at this time." The voice of Tobias startled her. "Besides that, she hasn't been feeling too great. She tends not to at this time of year" Tobias picked Elzbieta up, and she curled into his arms.

"Vhy zis time of year? Is it vhen her parents died?" Amara remarked, things tended to revolve around her parents

"N-no, her twin brother died around this time...Svyetoslav I believe it was." He placed Elzbieta into her bed. "D-did you have any siblings before...before ...this?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anyzing zat happened before I became a vampire. And even if I did, it vouldn't matter. Zey vould die later in life anyway. Vhy should I go back to people zat vill be dead long before I do? Zey could be dead now." Amara shrugged.

Tobias' eyes widened at her logic. It made sense but it was terribly blunt and rude. Plus, he really wasn't expecting an answer like that from her.

Who would have known she was sadistic?

"I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to insult you if I did. I really know nothing of vampirism..." his voice trailed off.

"It's alright. You didn't know." She shrugged. "I find my situation interesting." She smiled. "Plus, I don't feel insulted."

"That's good." Tobias left Elzbieta's room "I'm going to make Elzbieta some cake! Do you want to help?" Tobias smiled and turned to Elzbieta.

"Sure! I dunno if I've actually made somezing before. I guess I'll find out." She smiled and followed Tobias to the kitchen.

"Well then, I guess we'll find out!" Tobias strutted off to the kitchen.

"Vat type of cake are ve going to make Elzbieta? It has to be tasty, ja?" Amara asked, curious about everything. She had a pretty good feeling that she could cook something awesome, whether it looked good or not is questionable.

"Well, Elzbieta loves cake, the flavor doesn't usually matter. She'll eat it no matter what. But if you want something she'll love, make her German Chocolate cake. That was her father's favorite too. She likes round cakes also." Tobias began pulling out ingredients that Amara questioned should go in cake or not.

"Ooh~ I zink sat cake is one I've made multiple times before!" Amara started looking around for extra ingredients she often put in her cakes that make it taste so much better. Soon, she was zooming around the kitchen for different reasons, making the cake by herself, with Tobias watching her shocked that she can move like wild fire.

After mixing the ingredients together to make a dark brown liquid-y substance, she poured it into the round pan and placed it in the preheated oven. It didn't take her very long to start on the icing. Tobias just sat there, stunned by her quick movements.

She wasn't finished with the different types of frosting when the cake got done. Amara pulled the cake to let it cool. Then started humming, which turned to singing.

" Vor langer Zeit in einer Welt des Krieges, Chaos war in den Herzen der Menschen fließend. Ich gehörte zu denen, die verletzt wurden. Allein und verloren, ich konnte nichts tun, um die anderen wie jemand, der mir angetan hat, vor so langer Zeit zu sparen." Amara had a soft smile as she danced lightly, still making the frosting.

A tinge of sadness flashed in her eyes. Tobias couldn't understand that for someone who doesn't remember her past, can look so sad.

"Oh hey! Lookie zat! I'm almost done vis ze cake!" Amara grinned. "Zis is alvays fun!" She made sure the cake was cool enough to place the frosting on, then got to work some more.

Tobias has just watched the energetic girl as she worked. _'I wonder what Elzbieta will think of the cake._' He thought.

"I will go wake up Elzbieta while you take the cake to the dining room, alright?" Tobias said.

"Vill do!" She smiled at him, bouncing around while still making the cake look perfect. How she did it, no one will know.

Tobias went to Elzbieta's room (passing Amara's and getting the shivers since it was cold) and knocked on the door.

"Mistress! The cake is done!" He called. He could hear a moan from inside and a girl muttering a 'come in.' He followed the order and walked in towards the bed.

"I'm too tired to walk. Carry me." Elzbieta ordered sleepily. Tobias nodded and picked her up, exiting the room.

Tobias arrives in the dining room with Elzbieta and Amara is already there, the cake had not been cut yet. She liked people to see the full cake before it was eaten.

"That looks good." Elzbieta murmured. Amara quickly cut the cake in two pieces and gave one to Elzbieta, keeping one for herself. Elzbieta didn't seem to mind.

Elzbieta took one bite and her eyes widened.

"Tobias, this is better than usual! So good." She smiles softly as she eats some more of the cake.

"Actually mistress, I didn't make that one. Amara did." Tobias corrected her. Elzbieta set down her fork and stared at Amara, who was almost done finished with her own piece of cake.

"From now on, you bake everything."

"Eh?" Amara looked a bit surprised, but when the information clicked in her head, she just blinked and said, "O-kay?"

"Good. Tobias, go out and get the sunscreen for Amara. I want to get clothes for Amara." Elzbieta ordered.

"Yes, Mistress. It shall be done." Tobias bowed and retreated in the dark, disappearing from sight.

"Could I get another piece, Amara?" Elzbieta asked.

"Sure!" Amara smiled, slicing another piece for her and herself. The girls ate in comfortable silence. Amara decided she doesn't like silence whether it's comfortable or not. But Elzbieta spoke first.

"Could you carry me to bed? The other servants will take care of everything else."

"Okay. Do I go to sleep too?" Amara asked.

"Yes. We have a busy day tomorrow. After we get you clothes, we're going to Paris on some business that I received yesterday to work on." Elzbieta replied. Amara picked her up and started towards her room. "Other way, Amara." Elzbieta sighed.

"Oh, oops." Amara giggled, turning in the opposite direction. "Say, vhat type of business is zis going to be?" She asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. That door is my room, Amara." Elzbieta pointed.

"Okay…" She said, placing Elzbieta in the bed, the covers over her and left. "Gute Nicht, Elzbieta."

Amara got lost twice before she found her cold room and fell asleep quickly, like a cat.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Your comments please?**

**German translation: Long ago in a world of war, chaos was fluent in the hearts of the people. I was among the ones who were hurt. Alone and lost, I could not do anything to save the others like someone did to me so long ago.**

**Have a great day! :D**


	3. Secrets and Snowballs

**Hiya! I'm sorry that I haven't updated any lately! I had a lot of things to do this summer. That and school is evil. I also have lost interest in a few things. Sooo, most of this was written by me, but I had to write down a majority of it on paper 'cause I had no access to the computer.**

**The Russian wasn't my doing! You can point your stares at SarentoKensei.**

**Can you figure out which story Elzbieta is talking about? Sarento originally wanted Elzbieta to mention the particular game but I pointed out to that it didn't come out until 2009 and this storyline is currently in 1996.**

**I also used Google translate for the German. If you want to correct the accent and language, please PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the fangames.**

* * *

Amara woke up to the smell of fish and flour (like pancakes). She shot up and quickly went towards the delicious scent. It, of course, led her to the dining room. Amara didn't see Elzbieta so she decided to go wake her up.

By going upstairs and bugging her.

"Guten Morgen, Elzbieta." Amara greeted, opening the door.

Elzbieta hissed as the room grew colder. She threw the blankets over her face.

"петь для меня." She mumbled.

"I don't speak Russian" Amara said bluntly.

"Отлично! Я сделаю это!" She snapped angrily. It seemed when she woke up, she spoke Russian without being fully aware.

She took a deep breath.

" Im рисунок на асфальте слово хватит! в белый мел Хватит лжи и достаточно боль Позвольте себе быть свободным рисования Im с белым мелом Все, что Ive хотел так долго Линия взлетает: кардиограмма миров сердце переживает это раны фиолетовый порошок: т нее жизнь: какие акулы вы? Таким образом, беззубый, вы завтра мел будет таять под лужах и десятки машин будут оставлять следы красочных шины серый камень в белой крошкой остается для других кем-то слов ждать и везде, где я не могу вспомнить их, я не забуду С будет Вы можете подождать и найти в двадцать лет, ваше счастье в жизни, но мне не нужны слова, если я не могу оставаться в одном месте.

She closed her eyes when she was done.

"Well I'm bored."

"Oh! You vanted me to sing. I'll have to memorize vhat you said. Oh! Food's ready downstairs!" Amara smiled, looking at Elzbieta.

"It's called 'Melom' by Propaganda. It's a Russian band. I like them." Elzbieta mumbled, before slowly climbing out of bed. "I-I..." Elzbieta ran to the restroom. It sounded like she was puking.

"Ms. Elzbieta!" Tobias ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Amara sat there, with a very confused expression.

"Oh, I am so confused. Vhat is going on?" Amara didn't know what to do. She was hungry but cared more for her new friend and sat outside of the bathroom door, waiting for either one to emerge from the said room.

Tobias reemerged from the bathroom, carrying a white kitten in his arms.

"Terribly sorry, she'll be back to normal soon. She does this to prevent sickness. Although she'll blame Святослав for it." He tickled the cat's tummy. Who clawed him and hissed. He dropped the cat with a thump, shockingly the cat landed on its back.

"She's in heat." Tobias chuckled as Elzbieta hissed.

Realization dawned in Amara's eyes.

"Ohhhh! Zat's not fun at all. So vhat should I do now? I vas going to go outside today but I guess I'll have to vait." Amara's tail flickered from underneath the dress she had worn yesterday. "And I'll need a different outfit to vear today." Amara looked at Elzbieta for instruction.

Elzbieta stared blankly at Amara, who just noticed both her eyes were exposed.

She turned away and went to her closet, pawing at the door and turned for Amara to open it. When she did she walked in the closet, Amara was amazed at how large it was from her other one. Elzbieta paused and looked up at one dress.

"This one?" Elzbieta nodded.

Amara at this point, she thought Elzbieta had a pretty good taste in clothes, minus the few that had clashing colours.

The dress was a white, floor-length dress with a blue tinge at the base. It also had spaghetti straps.

Amara could tell it was never actually used by Elzbieta.

"Erstaunlich, it's schön, Elzbieta! Can I really vear it? It looks like a formal outfit." Amara asked. Elzbieta nodded. There was obviously a reason why she'd let Amara wear something like this.

Amara gently took it off the rack and started for her room but Elzbieta just pushed the door closed. Her eyes seemed to be saying, "_It's easier than going to the bathroom to change while Tobias is in my room._"

Amara didn't say anything against it and put it on. Elzbieta just politely looked away.

"So now zat I've put this on, can ve go downstairs to eat breakfast?" Amara asked. Elzbieta nodded. Amara opened the door to her bedroom to find Tobias disappeared.

"I zink zat ve're having fish und pancakes or somezing like zat." Amara said, walking towards the dining room, following the scent. Elzbieta's ears perked up at the mention of fish and jumped onto Amara's shoulders so she had less of an effort to walk.

Amara didn't mind. When they got to the dining room, Elzbieta jumped off her shoulder and a glow of icy blue light surrounded her, her size growing rapidly. When the light disappeared, Elzbieta was wrapped in a layer of crystal ice, like a nightgown.

The only thing is that was off about her was that she was red in the face and looked slightly out of it.

"I need to vesit zat bastord for zat refill. And his new servant… Tch." Elzbieta staggered to her feet. "Tobias! I'm going out! Go do whatever dogs like you do Ireallydon'tcare..." Elzbieta's voice slurred as she shrugged a coat over her ice nightgown, not seeming to care enough to put some real clothes on. "Bye." And she left the house.

Amara just stood there, slightly shocked.

She didn't even stay to eat anything. After much inner debate with herself, she ate her food quickly.

"Miss Amara?" Tobias asked. She turned to him.

"Ja?"

"Umm, I did go out and get the sunscreen like Mistress Elzbieta asked me and I was wondering if you'd like to have it…" He held out the bottle to her and she stared at it before taking it with a grin.

"Of course! Danke, Tobias!" She then ran off to her room… before realizing it was in the other direction. After four mistaken doors, she found her room by its cooler pressure from the rest of the house. "I should explore my room more." She thought.

She started with the dresser drawers. There was nothing much except a small, white jacket and a pair of small, silver flats… that should fit a child but fit her instead. And that came from 5'2" girl.

She put them on along with the sunscreen, pocketed the bottle in her jacket and moved the dresser she was looking through, revealing the hole.

"Maybe I can fit zrough it vithout Tobias knowing I've gone somevhere…" Amara placed her arms and head through, followed by her torso. She didn't think she'd get stuck… by her hips halfway through the hole. "Aww, verdammt noch mal!" she cursed. "Jetzt aller Zeiten..?" She pouted, pushing against the wall to get out, but not too happy on the height she'll fall from.

Two stories high and stuck in the wall by her hips. Great way to start her adventure. She then started twisting her body. All of a sudden, she came out of the wall. "Eep!" She grabbed onto the edge of the wall quickly as she had a great view of the snowy garden or as we could put it: her impending doom.

Amara's fingers slipped from the wall and fell straight onto the _'soft'_ snow.

"Oww…" she rubbed her head and got up. "Zat'll leave a bruise tomorrow…" She then started walking towards the huge gates. She whistled when she got closer. "Zose are huge. Am I allowed to climb zat in zis dress?" She looked at it in silence before grinning. "I guess I am."

It wasn't long before she got over. She took a sniff around her after she gracefully landed on all fours.

"Trees. Ice. Humans?" She turned to the side, feeling her eyes dilate. She could see a town in the distance on her left but recent footsteps going to the right. Amara felt a wave of hunger engulf her body and her fangs growing in size.

She shook her head. "Ich werde mich nicht auf den Menschen zu ernahren." With a flick of her tail, she decided to follow the footsteps to see where it would take her.

_"Oh, why won't you drink the blood?"_ An echo-y voice asked. Amara looked around.

"Who's zere?" She looked around, still following the footsteps.

_"I am a figment of your imagination. Literally." _The voice replied.

"Imagination? You mean in mein head?" She asked.

_"Exactly."_ Amara was confused and almost stopped.

"Why do I have a weird voice in my head all of a sudden?" A look of confusion crossing her face.

_"Liebling, she gives off the vibe of a vampires' master. Without a master, you would usually have hallucinations. But since you are half-vampire, you only experience a voice in your head." _It said.

"Really? Okay." She paused to think for a moment. "Do you know vhere zese footprints vill take me?"

_"It will take you to the vampire, Lord Ivan."_ It replied.

"Oh? Who's Ivan, Crystal?" Amara asked. She continued to follow the footprints.

_"Who're you calling Crystal, madchen? Lord Ivan is a vampire who has been living in these parts for a couple thousand years. I bet your friend has gone off to see her."_ It answered.

"Elzbieta? But she hates vampires…" Amara trailed off. "I'm naming you Crystal because your voice is like za vind chimes in mein mind." She smiled, bouncing beside the footsteps.

_"Maybe there's a reason she's going there, liebling."_ Crystal said.

"Zat's possible. Oh! Ze footsteps go to zat house over zere!"

As Amara got closer, she noticed that it was a huge mansion, painted a canary yellow. She also noticed a gate, but it wasn't as tall as the one around Elzbieta's but it the mansion is bigger than her's.

"Na toll. Wie werde ich Elzbieta an diesem Ort zu finden?" She sighed. "Vell, here I go." Amara walked up to the gate and walked up to a big window and looked in slightly.

She was slightly surprised by the scene inside but didn't do anything.

Elzbieta was talking to a large man wearing a tan winter coat and a pale pink scarf around his neck. There was a smaller boy standing next to him, but his back was to the window, so she couldn't see much besides his red uniform and dirty blonde hair.

She watched the scene unfold, trying to read their lips.

"Ivan! You bastard and... That whachamicallit!" Elzbieta motioned angrily towards Raivis, not remembering his name. "You two are both really, really stupid."

"Oh? Do tell me why you say that, General Winter." Ivan crossed his arms.

"You took whatshisname-"

"Raivis." The younger vampire grumbled.

"Don't interrupt me slave!" She nearly smacked him. "You took him out feeding or whatever you call it and left the girl _alive_. The girl turned into a vampire." Elzbieta glared and crossed her arms.

Ivan turns slightly and looks at Amara with his purple eyes, making her freeze. He smiles before looking away. She took that time to walk up to the door and quietly enter. She closed the door behind her, following the sound of voices.

"Did he? She would have only turned if Raivis gave her blood. You didn't give her your blood, da?" Ivan turned to look at him.

Raivis chuckled nervously. He fiddled with his hands and refused to look his master in the eye.

Amara looked from a distance, far in one of the long halls. She was trying to see the boy who turned her, but he stood far enough away where she couldn't get a good look at him.

Ivan grinned sadistically. What seemed to be a dark purple aura appeared over him "Raivis? Did you give the girl blood? Answer me, now."

Raivis began to shake. "I-I'm sorry m-master. I-I didn't want her to die..."Raivis wiped tears from his eyes; it was obvious Ivan frightened him.

"I will punish you once Elzbieta has left. You didn't come all this way just to tell me my servant fucked up, da?" Ivan asked, turning back to Elzbieta.

Elzbieta glared Raivis' way. "N-nyet. Arturas, the mayor of Lithuania, is a vampire. He was made with your blood... I panicked... I thought you should know." Elzbieta continued to glare at Raivis.

"Alright. Stay there I will be right back." Ivan then walks towards Amara, her eyes widened. He grabbed her arm and pushed her away from Elzbieta and Raivis and into another room.

"What's this? A rat in my house?" He sneered at Amara. "Disgusting."

"I'm a cat, you bastard!" Amara spat in his face, trying to get away from his unusually strong grip. He smacked her, and she growled.

"Tell me, what are you doing in my house?" He asked in an order-like fashion.

"I followed Elzbieta here. She's letting me stay at her house." She hissed.

Elzbieta took that moment to walk in.

"Amara" When did you get here?" She asked, confusion and suspicion crossed her face.

"I decided to follow you after falling out of za hole in mein room…" Amara ducked her head down a bit.

"How rude! Do you not trust me or something of the likes?" Elzbieta frowned.

"Elzbieta, there's no need to get upset." Ivan placed his hands on Elzbieta's shoulders only to pull away quickly, his hands a bluish colour.

"I am not upset." Elzbieta huffed, crossing her arms.

"I vas more curious zan worried. I trust you, Elzbieta." Amara said. She turned to Ivan. "Does zat hurt?" She asked, pointing to his hands. Elzbieta looked down, realizing she has been complete and utterly rude to her new friend.

By now, Amara realized that she wasn't about to apologize.

"Of course it hurts! That bitch, General Winter, gave me frostbite!" Ivan rubbed his hands, attempting to warm them.

"Can I help you zen?" Amara smiled, holding her hands out to his. Ivan frowned, but then nodded and placed his hands in Amara's. Her hands glowed red and spread to his, the blue colour disappearing.

Ivan's eyes widened, then he chuckled.

"Interesting power you got there. Winter, how can you live with your opposite?" He asked, rubbing his newly warmed hands.

"W-what? ..What did you do?" Elzbieta's ears perked up. Amara shuffled her feet.

"Fire…"

"…Why? Since when could you do that?" Her eyes grew icy cold. Amara tried to make herself grow smaller

"I figured it out yesterday… vith Tobias' frostbite…" Amara trailed, looking down with guilt.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Please don't destroy my house." Ivan cried as Elzbieta bared her canines.

"I despise fire." She growled as ice seemed to grow in smoked puffs around her. Until she broke the stare. "Never mind. We are leaving. Good bye, Ivan." Amara bowed her head respectively towards Ivan before following Elzbieta.

"I will see you in a few days then, Winter." Ivan called, heading back to the room where Raivis was. Amara heard Ivan say to him, "I know where that girl is and I will kill her." An anguished cry was heard before the door closed behind the two girls.

Amara wasn't really worried about him killing her. He would have right there if he really wanted her dead.

It was five minutes before any of them said anything.

"I have no plans to harm you vith my powers. I'm a friendly fire." Amara said, softly.

"I don't care!" Elzbieta near shouted, tears visible in her eyes. "You don't understand…" she gripped her hands tightly. "You healed my servant. He deserved his punishment." Amara froze at the word.

Another memory went through her mind.

_"Why can't you just listen to me?!" A man roared. "I give you food to eat and a roof over your head and you repay me by sneaking out to read books! You need to be more respectful!" He shouted. "Maybe a punishment should set you straight!"_

_ He then began hitting and kicking her hard enough that it would probably leave marks on her._

Elzbieta fell silent. "Well, what's wrong with you?!" Her expression softened. Amara shook, holding herself while tears streamed down her face.

"M-mem'ry… bad..." Amara stuttered. Elzbieta's eyes widened and rushed to Amara's side.

"A-Amara! Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm not sure… a man.. hurting me…" Amara almost whispered. She was slowly sinking down to her knees like she had done before.

Instantly, Elzbieta recognized she was remembering her past.

"Amara, you are experiencing bad visions. They aren't real. They never happened." Elzbieta decided it was best for Amara to forget completely.

"I-is it really? B-but… it seems so vivid…" Amara was starting to calm down but didn't believe that the memories were fake.

Elzbieta bit her lip, ashamed that she was lying to her new friend.

"They aren't real. I had them when I was your age. You can't be more than a few decades old… it's like puberty… would I _ever_ lie to you?" Amara sat there for a moment and thought, _'Maybe.'_

Then she replied, "Nein." She rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the old folk tale about a demon in a mansion? The people in it experience weird… um, visions as the story goes by. None of the memories are real.

"Oh, okay." Amara slowly got up and stopped rubbing her eyes. "Zen if I have anymore memories, I just brush zem off?" Amara asked, seeming innocent. Amara is smarter than she lets on.

"Yup. That's exactly what you do." Elzbieta frowned. She didn't want an angsty person running around her household. What if she gave into her fire instinct? She could… it would be so frightening… "And don't heal Tobias when I punish him!"

"Alright… I won't." Amara smiled slightly. "Did you vant me to bake somezing tonight?" She asked, starting to walk again.

"Pie!" She near shouted, before covering her mouth. "P-pie… I want you to make pie, please." She blushed.

Amara smiled brightly before saying, "Vhat flavor? I like pumpkin myself." Just the thought of the pie made her mouth water.

"Hmm… Let's see. Once, my father had pie for his birthday. It was lemon crème with a blackberry on top of it. Make that." Elzbieta smiled.

"Yay! New challenge! I don't zink I've made zat before. Zis'll be fun!" Amara grinned. "Oh,vhen is your birthday? I don't remember mine." She bounced as she walked.

"Well, until you can remember, we can just make up a birthday for you." Elzbieta's ears drooped. "When should we have it?"

"I suppose it should be ze time of ze year you look forward to. No one vants to be miserable for a birthday!" Amara thought for a moment. "Maybe vhen you found me or vhen I voke up?"

"Wh-when I found you… it should be when you woke up. March 27th." Elzbieta smiled. "Is that good?"

"Vhen I woke up is good!" Amara grinned, bouncing around. "So vhat are we going to do now zat ve are outside?"

Elzbieta looked at the snow on the ground. Then balls of snow came from the piles and pelted Amara in the back of her head.

"Snowball fight?"

"Okay!" Amara cheered. She leaned down to ball up the snow only to have it melt the moment she touched it. "Aww does zis mean I can't ever touch za snow?" Amara wondered aloud.

"I don't know," the muffled voice of Elzbieta said. She was buried under a pile of snowballs, her arms struggling to carry them all until she fell over. She peeked out from the pile of snow. Amara giggled.

"Didn't anyone tell you zat you can't lift more zan you can handle? Oh, und do you have a pair of gloves zat I can use? Zey vill help for now." Amara asked. A growl came from Elzbieta before a pair of gloves shot from the snow. "Danke, Elzbieta! I'll make sure you get zem back after za fight." She said, putting them on

Then she was hit square in the face with a snowball.

"Oh, it's on!" Amara made a snowball and threw it at the newly freed Elzbieta. Elzbieta smirked as she caught the snowball.

"You're in my world now." She laughed before dropping the snowball. She giggled as she took two steps backwards and she turned into frost and disappeared. Amara's eyes widened as she scanned the area to see where she went.

Her senses became hyper aware of her surroundings, waiting for a sign of Elzbieta's presence.

"With my powers that possess winter, I am the strongest at this time." A snowball hit Amara on top of her head. She looked up to see the ice cat sitting on a tree branch.

The fire cat began thinking as she made snowballs, throwing them at her. Each snowball missed the demoness. She near cackled. It was as if each snowball was bent to her will. Amara's eyes narrowed in thought and threw a few more directly towards her.

But each of them seemed to bend away from her. Elzbieta grinned.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked, jumping down from the tree branch. Amara took a few steps back before an idea clicked in her mind. Smirking, she picked up a snowball and it glowed purple and melted. She tried this many times before it was actually able to stay in her hands without melting.

All while being pelted with snowballs by Elzbieta.

"W-what are you doing?" Elzbieta chuckled nervously, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Testing a theory I have. I don't believe it'll hurt. It's rather cold." Amara said, throwing the ball at Elzbieta. This time, it barely missed its mark. "Hey, it worked!" Amara grinned.

"Eh?! I couldn't control that!" Elzbieta shot up. "Why is it purple?"

"You know how it was purple und it melted? It's infused vith cold fire! It shouldn't hurt and we can fight fairly!" Amara cheered. "You didn't feel any warmth coming from it did you?"

"A-actually, I did… how strange. Fine. We shall fight fairly!" Elzbieta blended into the snow once more. Amara grinned as the snowballs she picked up were purple.

"Zis vill be an interesting fight, nein?" She asked, searching for Elzbieta.

Silence filled the forest. No movement was made, not even foot prints showed in the virgin snow. It seemed like hours, waiting for the attack. Ice gripped Amara on the shoulders tightly.

"Boo." Elzbieta manipulated some snow to fall from the branch above, falling on Amara's head. The snow melted the moment it touched her and she spotted Elzbieta, throwing the purple snowballs at her.

Each of the small spheres hit her, causing Elzbieta to glare sharply in Amara's direction.

Amara feared Elzbieta was angry at her before she saw a smirk on her face.

"Having fun?" Amara asked, throwing another.

"I guess. I've never been hit with a snowball before." She packed a huge snowball and threw it at Amara.

"And I've never had a snowball fight before!" Amara said, preparing for the ball of snow.

"I highly doubt that. You lost your memory, remember?" Elzbieta used the moment Amara was packing her snow together to pelt her with snowballs, which came from all directions.

"Oi!" Amara's ring of warmth grew a bit, to act like a shield, unfortunately melting a foot of snow around her. "I vas thinking zat I couldn't touch za snow before now." The warmth suddenly dropped as she shifted to a new spot with more snow.

Elzbieta looked around, seeing that her way of pelting snowballs was no longer going to work. She saw a huge pile of snow and dove into it, almost like she was swimming, but the snow looked as hard as ice to Amara.

The fire cat's golden eyes darted around, looking for a sign of Elzbieta, like earlier. Her ears twitched with anticipation as she heard an echo-y giggle from her ice cat friend.

Amara felt the sting of ice around her ankles as she was dragged down underneath the snow. Her head was the only thing visible as the cold snow dug into her skin.

Elzbieta lay in front of her.

"The snow is deep here, da?" She smirked playfully. Amara pouted.

"Ja, und it's cold. Even vith ze heat I give off. Is zis part of ze snow ice?" Amara asked, doing her best to thaw the frozen water around her body.

"Umm… I believe so. Can't you get out?" Elzbieta asked confused. Amara melted enough that it only gave her room to shift her position.

"…Nein." She said, after finding it hard to get out. It's more like she's digging a hole rather than getting out. "I lowered my body temperature to make za snowballs. Und I can't heat back up."

Elzbieta froze and almost panicked before she realized that she needed to get her out of there and back home to warm her up.

She grabbed her shoulders from under the layer of snow and pulled her out.

"Let's go home before you get sick." Elzbieta ordered, heading towards her mansion. Amara obeyed and followed both grateful and happily.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think of this chapter? I feel so bad for not updating anything! I don't have access to the computer that much because of a particular younger brother that is obsessed with them. Like addicted obsessed.**

**Well, I hope you all have a great day! :D**

**~Neeky-chan**


End file.
